Twas the Night After Christmas
by Emerald The Lady Destiny
Summary: As always, I'm here with a bit of holiday insanity. A little belated, perhaps, but no one's perfect. Hope you all enjoy, and please read and review!


Twas the Night After Christmas

So. While I'm not terribly active in the fanfic community anymore, I still make it a tradition to do a Christmas fic every year. And while I know I'll never, ever top 'How the Goblin King Stole Christmas' no matter how much I try, I still feel I should do something. Then, of course, things got crazy in real life and before I knew it, Christmas was already over. But will that stop me?

Ha. So here's a little ficlet for all of you, and a belated Merry Christmas. Hope you enjoy it, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth is not mine. Neither is A Christmas Carol, Twas the night before Christmas a.k.a. A Visit from Saint Nicholas, or anything else I mention that you know I don't own. The fuzzy lavender robe and DVD's really are mine, however.

* * *

The girl, who to some was known as Emmy or Emerald the Lady Destiny, was exhausted. Completely and utterly bone tired. Everything ached (especially her back) and her stomach was proclaiming what a bad idea it had been to eat all those Christmas cookies. Basically, she was not having a fun time.

Thank God Christmas was over. Everyone had finally gone home, and she was left to snip the tags off of her new shirts and fuzzy robe, and go through the necessary obstacle course it took to open up four Muppet centric and one Charlie and the Chocolate Factory DVD's. As a matter of fact, that was exactly what she was doing when it happened. It was about nine in the evening and she was curled up on the couch in her purple and blue plaid pajamas and the aforementioned fuzzy robe (which was a lavender shade that matched the pajamas well) and wondering if she should admit defeat and grab the scissors.

There was a sudden draft and a burst of glitter, and before her eyes was a man dressed in tights and a poet's shirt, along with way too much make-up and a haircut that made it look like he'd electrocuted himself while plugging in a Christmas tree. Emmy blinked a few times at him, before speaking.

"I knew I should have laid off the Christmas cookies. I'm seeing visions of Goblin Kings. And really, shouldn't it be sugar plums? Though I'm not asleep. At least so far as I know..."

"Silence," Jareth said peevishly. "Do you doubt your own senses, woman?"

Emmy grinned. Oh, sometimes they just made it too easy. "Yes, because a little thing can affect them. A slight disorder of the stomach can make them cheat. You may be just an undigested bit of beef, a blob of mustard, a crumb of cheese. Yes, there's more of gravy than of grave about you!"

"Why does it not surprise me you have that memorized?" the Goblin King replied tiredly.

"I like Christmas stories, and that one especially. Though admittedly, I'm not a big fan of Dickens in general," said Emmy. "What is it you want, Jareth?"

"Must I want something?"

"Must _I_ dignify that with an answer? Come on, Goblin King. Spill."

"If you must know," said Jareth. "I came because I was...er...curious as to why I haven't seen any Christmas fanfiction from you this year. You make it a point every Yuletide to torture me with some degradation of my character or another."

"Believe me, sugar plum, you don't need my help in that department," drawled Emmy. "And if you must know, I had planned on a Christmas fic, but I never had the time. Between parties, watching my niece Morgan once a week, _and_ editing the prequel to my novel while still working on the sequel? Fanfiction just kind of fell by the wayside. I just don't have time for it anymore."

The look the Goblin King gave her as she proclaimed this was...well, she was hesitant to even think such a thing, but...he actually looked sad. Like he was watching her drift away from him and the Labyrinth. Which when she really thought about it, she was. She barely even read any Labyrinth fanfiction anymore, she was so busy with her own work. She felt guilty about that. Labyrinth had been such a big part of her life for so long. It had given her a chance to hone what she laughingly called her writerly skills. And now...

"But hey, that's not to say I'm not going to do a holiday fic," she continued. "As a matter of fact, I was going to start on it right after I was done with these DVD's. You don't honestly think I'd do nothing, do you J? Really. And miss a chance to make your life hell. I thought you knew me better. Now go away so I can get started."

A few more pithy barbs were exchanged back and forth, before the Goblin King did finally consent to leave. With her back protesting (two nieces and a nephew all under the age of five and all of whom really liked to be picked up...oy) and stomach rumbling Emmy sat herself down at the computer and stared at a WordPerfect document. And stared. And finally, after much thought, consideration, and then deciding to hell with it all and just started writing...

* * *

Twas the night after Christmas, and all through the William's house 

No creature was stirring, not even Toby's new pet mouse.

The wrapping paper was strewn through the living room without care,

In hopes that someone to clean it up soon would be there.

Sarah was nestled all snug in her bed,

while visions of ballrooms danced in her head

Exhausted from Christmas, which all her strength it did sap,

She'd settled herself down for a long winter's nap.

When down the stairs there arose such a clatter,

She sprang from her bed to see what was the matter.

Down those stairs she ran and what met her eyes,

She had to admit, was quite a surprise.

In the living littered with empty boxes and bows,

covering the ground like some weird type of snow,

What did her wondering eyes should be seen?

But a blonde man in tights, none other than the Goblin King.

Yes, it was him, he looked just the same,

The same blonde hair that looked like a mane.

His clothes were no different, a fancy shirt and a pair of tights that left little to the imagination,

She had to admit, asking if he stuffed with socks was quite a temptation.

They stood in silence together, neither sure what to say,

And Sarah wondered what he could want with her, this night after Christmas Day.

Finally she gathered her courage and said to he,

"Jareth, why is it you came to me?"

The King looked embarrassed, Sarah would swear his face got a little red,

But finally he spoke up, and this is what he said:

"I'm not entirely up on the customs here Above, but as I understand it this time is to be spent with the ones you...love."

What happened next is not mine to share,

But let's just say that about five minutes later they came up for air.

They hadn't meant to, but they'd heard from up above,

A small sort of sound, like the coo of a dove.

And the author berated herself like she had before,

Because she'd quoted the wrong story once more.

But to return to this story the sound so demanding,

Was from Sarah's stepmother Karen, with whom Toby and Sarah's father on the bottom step was standing.

"Sarah," said Karen. "It's the middle of the night, what are you doing? Who is this man, and what trouble are you brewing?"

But Sarah just looked up at the King, and then she did smile.

"Why nothing's happened," she replied. "I've just stopped being in denial. I've made my choice, and I must leave you all now. Though it won't be a hardship to leave you, you demanding old cow."

Perhaps that had been a little bit in bad taste, but it was true what Sarah had said in her haste.

Her stepmother was not one she would miss at all, though there was someone she would,

A little boy still so small.

But Toby spoke before his sister could say a thing:

"Go Sarah, be happy, you and the Goblin King. I remember more than you think, and I know it's the right thing for you do to. But please, let me be able to visit you."

Above the protests of the adults brother and sister did smile,

And the King assured Toby he would be welcome any old while.

And Sarah exclaimed ere they disappeared out of sight:

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

* * *

Emmy sat back, rubbing her tired eyes and grimacing at the clock. She had planned to be in bed a good hour ago. 

But as she uploaded the 'fic she couldn't help but smile. She may not have showed it, but Labyrinth...and by extent Jareth...still held a very special place in her heart, and always would.

As a matter of fact...she did plan to have a ball of sorts in the sequel. Who was to say she couldn't pay a little homage to the old sock stuffer? Not that his ego needed any more boosting, but hey, it was Christmas. Peace on earth and good will towards men. Even Goblin Kings who looked like eighties drag queen rock stars.

"Merry Christmas," she said, as she pressed the button to upload the story. "And Happy New Year, you old tights wearing drama queen."

She would swear no matter what anyone else said, that she heard him reply, from wherever he was:

"Merry Christmas Emmy. And...oh, what the hell. God Bless us, everyone."

* * *

Well, for good or ill, there's my Christmas present to you all. And in case anyone's curious (though I doubt it) the part about a homage to Labyrinth in the last book of the trilogy I'm writing is true. I do believe in giving a nod to what got me where I am. 

Anyway, Merry Christmas to you all, and I wish for you all a Happy New Year. And remember, as always...

"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"

Emerald The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan


End file.
